1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterned product and its manufacturing method, particularly to a patterned product such as any of a partition of a discharge cell of a plasma display and a groove formed on the partition and its manufacturing method according to a polishing method using a jet flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sandblasting method of a two-phase flow of solid using air and abrasive is generally used as a typical polishing method using a jet flow.
As a typical workpiece to be patterned through sandblasting after forming a mask pattern on a machined surface, a discharge cell pattern is known which is formed on the substrate of a display panel such as a plasma display panel or PALC (plasma address liquid crystal) display panel. In this case, it is frequently required to form a plurality of machined patterns having different heights.
For example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-123747 discloses a method for forming a workpiece for a shallow machined pattern and a mask pattern on a substrate and moreover forming a workpiece for a deep machined pattern and a mask pattern on the former workpiece and mask pattern again, and then forming machined patterns having different depths on the substrate of a display panel through sandblasting.
Moreover, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7-282730 discloses a method for forming a shallow machined pattern and a deep machined pattern by alternately repeating mask-pattern forming, sandblasting, and drying and moreover forming a machined pattern on a part of the shallow machined pattern.
Problems to be Solved by the Invention:
However, even in the case of any one of the above conventional patterned products and their manufacturing methods, it is necessary to repeat a step of applying a work piece on a substrate and a step of forming a mask pattern several times. Therefore, the conventional patterned products and their manufacturing methods have a problem that the number of steps is increased and a problem that it is difficult to align a shallow machined pattern and a deep machined pattern. Moreover, the latter prior art has a problem that a polishing step according to sandblasting must be performed several times.